


The Tail of the Deer and the Rabbit

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Deer!Ignis, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Insecurities, Kemonomimi, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promnis Holiday Exchange 2020 (Final Fantasy XV), Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sad Prompto, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Viera!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: For the Promnis Holiday Exchange! The Bros are sent on a mission to deal with a new breed of naga. Things do not go to plan, and two of the men are forced to deal with some...adverse effects, along with their growing feelings for each other.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. A Naga With a Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Nero/ Milo! I really hope you enjoy this work! I had a lot of fun writing this loved the topic :D Hopefully this is along the lines of what you were looking for!

It’s just a naga, they said. It’ll be no trouble for four experienced hunters like you, they said. Prompto was beginning to think they had lied. The beast they faced was unlike anything they had seen before; she was twice the size that of a normal naga, though just as fast, cunning, and lethal in every sense. Every one of them had taken a beating, and coupled with the unfavorable steep terrain leading down to the Wennath River, left them all weary. They tried every trick in the book, but none of their weapons seemed to have any effect on her, not even the royal arms.

Ignis once again draws her attention towards him, and Prompto takes his chance to duck behind a rock and scramble to reload. His exhaustion makes the task difficult, hands shaking so badly that he struggles to get the bullets into the pistols, half of them falling to the ground.

“Dammit, c’mon!”

He flounders for a few seconds more before finally filling the chambers and cocking both guns; he peeks over the rock at the battle to find the monster with her back to him, clashing with Gladio. A perfect shot. He steps out from his shelter and unleashes a barrage of bullets, taking their foe by surprise as she recoils in pain, hissing angrily. She whips around towards him before lashing out, lunging towards him with fangs extended. Prompto is quick to dodge out of the way, and turns to fire at her again, but she’s faster, and sends him flying backwards with a swift flick of her tail. The impact with the ground jars his body and stuns him for a moment, leaving him vulnerable to the naga slithering towards him. As he gets to his feet, a shout from the tactician is the only warning he gets before a thick green mist envelopes him.

“Watch out!”

The smell was almost enough to make him puke, and the stinging, watering eyes were to be expected, though those quickly turn into the least of Prompto’s worries as the fog burns down his throat into his lungs, making him gasp in pain. He coughs and hacks as his body struggles to breathe, now nearly suffocating on the strange haze. His body begins to feel weak and strange, making him fall back to his knees, still scratching at his throat. He hardly senses the body that lands next to him, but manages to recognize the sound of Ignis’s frantic voice.

“Prompto! Prompto!”

“…Iggy…”

He tries to push Ignis away, not wanting him hurt, as well. Why can’t he see the danger? His body starts to fail him; darkness slowly creeping into the edges of his vision until he falls into unconsciousness, body slumping into the dirt.

Ignis tries franticly to pull something, anything, from the armiger, only for the bottle to fall to the earth and shatter as he too begins to feel the adverse effects take over.

He tries in vain to fight it, working to gather what dwindling strength his body has to drag himself and Prompto to safety, but he doesn’t make it far before crumbling to the ground.

* * *

“Prompto! Ignis!”

Noctis makes a mad dash towards his friends when he sees them collapse, but Gladio is right there to intercept him.

“Let go, damnit!”

“Noct, stop! I can’t risk you getting hurt, too.”

“But Prom, Iggy!”

“Just hold on and wait for the fog to clear.”

The two watch as their friends lay on the ground helplessly, hoping, praying that they’re alright. A hiss snatches their attention back to their foe, the naga staring at them with her keen eyes before turning to admire her handiwork; in a disturbing sight, she gives the two men something akin to a smirk and quickly slithers off, over the jagged rocks and out of sight. 

“What the hell?”

The fog continues to linger on, and with every minute it does Noctis comes close to hysteria as Prompto and Ignis continue to lie unresponsive. After what seems like a lifetime, the mist dissipates, allowing them to venture towards the other two, albeit cautiously, though what they expected to find certainly is not what they got.

* * *

The first thought that crosses Prompto’s mind when he returns to consciousness is: _‘Am I dead?’_

The second thought that comes: _‘Gods, my head…’_

He cracks his eyes open, and is greeted with the ceiling of the tent and the bright midday sunlight streaming through the door. Alright, nothing out of the ordinary, so he’s pretty sure he’s not dead. As he goes to sit up though, he almost wishes he was; every muscle in his body _screams_ in pain, and makes it known what a terrible idea that is. Which, in turn, only makes his head hurt worse.

_‘What the hell happened…?’_ he clenches his eyes shut. Trying to recall past events only draws up a few fuzzy memories. The last thing he remembers was fighting that naga, and then that strange mist. Maybe it was poison?

A hand reaches to rub at his head, anything to try and reduce the throbbing pain, but the touch of something, well, _strange_ followed by a weird sensation from the top of his head causes him to rip his hand away, his headache retracting instantly, brain now suddenly hyper-focused on the unusual feeling.

His eyes snap open as he sits up, the muscle aches the last thing on his mind, and glances around the tent for a phone, a mirror, anything to provide a reflection, but stops short when he catches sight of his hands. The hands that are attached to his wrists were most certainly NOT his. Well, they were, but they weren’t?

His fingers had become longer, more slender, ending in dagger-like nails now, closer to claws. He glimpses at his feet next, now free of his boots, which seem to have changed similarly to his hands, the sole and toes longer now, too, with claws digging into the floor mat.

“What the fuck…?” He pinches himself expecting this to be a dream, a confusing, somewhat terrifying dream, but nothing changes.

_‘Okay…okay okay okay, just keep it together, Prompto…’_

The abnormal feeling from atop his head comes again, spurring him to look for his phone once more. He finds it stuffed in his bag, struggling to grab hold of it in his new grip, but manages to flip on the front-facing camera, and the sight that greets him isn’t one he had anticipated. Two large ears covered in blond hair? or rather, fur? much like those of a rabbit, stick straight up out of his hair, his normal ears gone completely; the strange sensation he feels, as he comes to find, is from said ears moving, turning subconsciously to focus on sounds Prompto hadn’t noticed up until now. Creatures moving, birds chirping, the river bubbling down the way, footsteps that seem far away but close all at once, crisp and clear as day.

Another sound, closer now, makes him turn to the other side of the tent, and his mind short-circuits.

Ignis, lacking his normal poise and grace, shifts about on the tent floor, clutching his head and moaning, likely suffering from the same headache that plagued Prompto, though that’s not what alarms him.

The two large antlers? now attached to the top of his head, paired with brown ears poking out of his hair on either side make Prompto do a double take, then a triple take, and even a fourth take just to be sure. He pinches himself again to double check. Nope. Still not dreaming.

“Iggy,” he whispers, shaking his shoulders, mindful of the new claws, but the only reaction he gets is a twitch of an ear. 

“Iggy,” he raises his voice slightly, and then again, which seems to do the trick.

“Iggy!”

The man stirs, and sluggishly shifts his head towards him, mumbling a confused, “…Prompto?”

“Are you okay?” He honestly wasn’t sure if that was an appropriate question for someone who had grown antlers overnight, but it’s all he’s got.

“ _Hmm_ …” Ignis rolls over onto his side now, the grimace that comes over his face pretty well gives Prompto his answer. He scoots over towards him, and rubs a hand on his arm, still mindful of his claws, trying to comfort him; the gesture making Ignis, a small smile gracing his lips. He slowly he opens his eyes and blinks a few times to let his vision adjust, but the tired look is gone quickly with concern taking over his features when he focuses on Prompto.

“Prompto…your…”

“Yeah…I guess I come with some new expansion packs,” he says with a laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

Ignis doesn’t seem to see the humor though, and shifts to get up, obviously wanting a closer look.

“Er-wait! Hang on! I don’t think you should do that. Your head-”

“Prompto, I assure you I’m fine. Let me look at you.” He struggles at first to lift his head, which Prompto can only assume is from the extra weight of the antlers, but he manages to sit up.

“Iggy, wait! You need to look at yourself first.”

“Myself…? Prompto, what on Eos are you talking about?”

He doesn’t even bother to try and explain, just simply hands his phone over to him with the camera on. Upon seeing his reflection, the look of concern on the tactician’s face slowly morphs into that of shock.


	2. Having to Adjust

The shriek that sounds from the haven is enough to scare Noctis out of his nap and off his royal throne, making him fall backwards onto the wooden pier with his fishing rod clattering next to him. Gladio drops his book in shock, and turns to look towards the haven.

“Sounds like they’re up. C’mon,” moving off the nearby rock to make his way back to the camp, leaving Noctis to scramble after him.

* * *

Ignis’s scream rattles Prompto, to which he instinctively grabs his overly-sensitive ears at the base in an attempt to block out the near-deafening sound; Ignis goes silent in an instant when he does and looks at him in shock.

“Prompto?”

“Umm…yeah, they’re uh- pretty sensitive, I guess. Everything is like, extra loud now,” he says, slowly releasing his death grip.

“O-oh…apologies, I did not mean to hurt you…nor lose my composure in such a way.”

“H-Hey, it’s fine, I totally get it, kinda a shock, huh? Not every day you wake up with antlers, or giant ears…” finishing with an awkward laugh.

“Perhaps this is a spell, or some sort of status effect from that naga,” Ignis speculates. “Though I have never heard of such a thing. Prompto, do-” He cuts off when a giant ear flicks towards the tent opening, Prompto’s head following it, with him mumbling, “I hope that’s Gladio and Noct coming back.”

At first, Ignis is confused; he can’t hear anything different? Birds and the river, yes, but not what Prompto is so clearly hearing. As he looks with Prompto though, he feels what he can only guess are his own new ears shifting forward to focus on their surroundings, and he manages to pick up the sound of footsteps, faint and far away, but there.

“How in the Six…”

“Kinda cool, huh?” Prompto looks at him with a smile. “C’mon, let’s go see.”

The blond ducks out of the tent and goes to stand, but stumbles to the ground as he tries to adjust to the difference in his feet, legs wobbly. Ignis attempts to crawl out behind him but snags an antler point on the tent, nearly pulling it over on top of him, causing him to let out an indecent squawk. He works to untangle the material and free himself as best he can, and once he does, he moves towards Prompto, who is still struggling. Walking normally was clearly not going to work, the new shape of his feet effectively forcing him to stand on the ball of the foot, throwing him off balance as he works to walk towards the camp chairs. He stumbles and falls again; this time Ignis is right there to catch him, wrapping his arms around him quickly to secure him.

Prompto could feel the heat rising to his cheeks; whether from embarrassment or from being so close to the other man, or both, he wasn’t too sure, but he looks up shyly and utters a small “Thank you…”

“Of course, Prom,” Ignis offers a smile to him. He helps guide Prompto to the nearby chair, his touch lingering even after Prompto collapses down into it. Prompto swears he sees a shade of red grace the other’s features, but that’s just his imagination right? Ignis, blushing? Over him? _‘Don’t be ridiculous, that wouldn’t happen.’_

When Ignis goes to sit in his own chair, Gladio and Noctis arrive back at the haven, clambering up the steep rock.

“Glad to see you two awake,” Gladio greets them, moving to one of the chairs across the firepit from Ignis.

Noctis plops down in the last chair next to Prompto, and he tries not to stare at the new unique features of his friends, but absolutely fails miserably.

“How are you guys feeling?” Noctis asks, shifting his gaze to Prompto. 

“Still a little out of it,” he rubs his forehead as his headache lingers.

“Do you guys remember what happened last night?” Gladio butts in.

“Very little, I’m afraid.”

“All I remember,” Prompto says, “is fighting that naga and then some sort of weird fog, and then everything went back.”

“I do recall that, when I went to help Prompto, it felt as though all my strength had been sapped from my body, before everything felt numb.” Prompto glances away with a sense of guilt. If he had paid more attention, _hadn’t been such an idiot,_ he thinks, then they wouldn’t be in this mess.

“Then after that, as Prompto said, everything went black.”

“Well, that fog must have done this. After it cleared, we found you two like that. Tried damn near every potion we could think of to at least wake you two up, but nothing worked.” Gladio states.

“It’s curious…I’ve never heard of this status effect before, nor of one lasting so long.”

“What if we’re stuck like this forever?” Prompto quietly asks.

“I doubt that, Prom,” Noctis comforts him, “Surely there’s got to be a cure.”

“Maybe the tipster will know something,” Gladio supplies. “Or some of the hunters that have encountered that thing before, at least.”

“Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to see if the situation resolves itself? If not, then perhaps consulting the tipster will be the best option. Though Prompto and I will have to stay here…” Ignis trails off, thinking.

“Hold on, we’re not just going to leave you two out here.”

“We don’t have much of a choice, Noctis. In our current state, all we would do is attract unwanted attention, something we can’t afford when you’re still supposedly dead. Prompto and I will be alright on our own, right, Prompto?” Ignis looks at him.

Prompto perks up and nods, smiling at his best friend in reassurance. Noctis still looks hesitant, not exactly keen on leaving two of his friends behind, but eventually mumbles an agreement.

“Fine, we’ll see what happens tomorrow then.”

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon passes quietly, with Ignis working on dinner; packed mushroom stew with elegant orange cake for dessert (much to the dismay of Gladio, who nearly begged for meat skewers, though if we’re being honest, the mention of meat made both Ignis’s and Prompto’s stomachs churn. Perhaps tied with their newfound herbivorous features?)

Noctis plays a few rounds of King’s Knight with Prompto, but after getting is ass handed to him time after time, he opts to wander back down to the pier, fishing rod in hand, with Gladio following close behind, never one to let his liege out of sight. Prompto manages to get the hang of walking again, with only a few stumbles here and there. He learns quickly he can no longer wear his boots without hurting his feet, though, so he decides to stay barefoot. Eventually, he ventures down to the river with his camera in hand. Ignis may or may not have been keeping a watchful eye on him from the haven above. He cared deeply for everyone in the group, but his feelings ran deeper, stronger for the blond-haired man, and as much as he would like to admit them, he wasn’t sure how to address it. A first for him.

* * *

As the sun begins to set behind the mountains, Prompto meanders to the campsite, still fiddling with his camera, scrolling through the photos he took with a contemplative look. Noctis and Gladio follow shortly behind him, a disappointed look on the former’s face be-telling of a failed fishing mission. Their dinner passes routinely, quietly, and after cleaning up, they all settle down for bed, bidding each other goodnight.


	3. Fond for You

Ignis isn’t exactly sure what brings him out of his sleep, but he’s wide awake in an instant. The world outside is still dark, air filled with the distant sound of daemons roaming about, but nothing out of the unusual. Still confused at his sudden arousal, he shifts onto his side, trying to find a more comfortable position, antlers scraping against the tent floor; but as he does, he catches sight of Prompto lying next to him, face illuminated by his phone.

“Prompto?” Ignis keeps his voice low as to not wake the other two.

Tired eyes snap to his, and he quickly starts apologizing profusely.

“Sorry, sorry!” Prompto whispers, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No need to be sorry…are you alright?”

“O-oh, yeah, I’m fine,” his voice gets quieter, something, Ignis notices, that happens when he lies.

“Prompto…”

“I just…it’s just the noise…with the daemons…I couldn’t sleep.”

Ignis understands in an instant. Ever since they had started sleeping in the wilds, he knew Prompto struggled with the rather disturbing noises, but would never admit it. He couldn’t imagine what it was like now for him with his improved hearing.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“N-no, don’t worry…I’ll be alright, Iggy, really.”

He frowns at this, and opens his mouth to argue, but stops, knowing it to be futile and instead decides to take action; he gently grabs Prompto’s phone from his hands, shutting it off and setting it to the side, and moves himself closer to wrap his arms around him. He brings his blanket over the two of them and curls around him, resting his chin on Prompto’s head, his hair and fuzzy ears tickling his skin.

“Tell me if this isn’t okay.”

Prompto’s body tenses up in the grasp, his breath hitches in his throat, and his heartbeat speeds up. Having his crush cuddle him to help him sleep? Definitely more than okay in his book. At least it was dark so Ignis couldn’t see his blush this time.

“N-no, this is- this is good…thanks Iggy…” he curses his stammering, something he struggles to control when he’s nervous.

Ignis hums at this, “Very well, try to get some sleep.”

It takes a moment for Prompto to relax, his thoughts still racing while trying to understand what was happening.

_‘Don’t think too hard, Prompto, nothing more than a friend comforting you…_ ’

It takes a while for him to settle. He tries to focus on the sound of Ignis’s heart, the steady beat drowning out the daemonic sounds that plagued him before and allowing him to relax. The warmth of the embrace helps even more, and before he knows it, he slips into a peaceful sleep.

Ignis stays awake for a while longer, watching Prompto as he slowly dozes off, and only when he’s sure that the other is asleep does he allow himself to drift off, as well, wishing he could fall asleep like this every night, with the man he loves in his arms.

* * *

When Prompto wakes up, he’s surprised to be alone in the tent; any other day he’s an early bird, either getting pictures of the sunrise or helping Ignis prepare breakfast. Even Noctis beat him up this morning.

_‘Guess I really was tired,’_ he thinks.

Although if he’s honest, that was the best sleep he has gotten in a long time. Ignis’ blanket is still tucked around him creating a warm cocoon, the scent of clean linen and sage with just a hint of that Ebony coffee, that is so distinctly _him_ is enough to make Prompto melt. He could lie here all day if he wanted to, but the smell of a delicious breakfast wafting through the tent drags him outside, where Ignis greets him with a plate full of food and a grin.

Nothing had changed overnight. Ignis still had his set of antlers, and Prompto his giant ears, so after the four finish breakfast, Ignis and Prompto say their goodbyes to Gladio and Noctis as they depart for the long journey back to Lestallum in the Regalia, in the hopes of finding answers.

After cleaning up from breakfast, the remaining duo take turns travelling to the river to wash away the dirt and sweat from their skin from the last couple of days, leading to one last discovery regarding the changes to their bodies: tails…of course. Prompto doesn’t know what to think of the blond tuft of fur at the base of his spine, and Ignis is more bewildered than anything at the bunch of dark brown hair on his. That turns into the last thing on his mind when he tries to dress after his bath, and he’s forced to return to the haven shirtless. 

“It’s these antlers,” he explains with a frustrated tone to a perplexed Prompto, “I managed to get my shirt off, but I can’t seem to get it back on without getting horribly tangled.” Prompto knows he shouldn’t laugh, but he can’t help the chuckle that slips through his lips nonetheless, which has the other man pouting. Quickly though, he moves to help him, using his nimble fingers to move the fabric over the antler points and down his body.

_‘Don’t look down Prompto. Don’t look at his chest…okay maybe just a peek…okay stop staring!’_

He’s forced to get close to Ignis, pressing against him in order to reach, making their chests bump, legs touch, even their hips brush against each other, causing Prompto let out an embarrassed “Sorry!”

By the time he works the shirt down, they’re both sporting deep red cheeks at the situation with Ignis coughing a shy, “Thank you.”

The tactician spends the rest of the morning working on tidying up the camp and finishing little odds-and-ends chores, and Prompto chooses to work on cleaning and repairing his guns, although his mind is completely elsewhere. The events of last night were still racing through his head.

_‘Why did Ignis do that?’_

_‘Surely he was just being friendly, right?’_

_‘Yeah, friends cuddle with friends to help them fall asleep all the time, right?’_

_‘That was nothing more than him being nice.’_

_‘No need to get your hopes up.’_

_‘He couldn’t possibly like you like THAT, Prompto.’_

He was so deep in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear his name being called. It’s not until Ignis comes over to shake his shoulder does Prompto snap back into reality.

“Huh?” he blinks up at Ignis.

“I asked if you would care to join me for a walk, Prompto.”

“O-oh, yeah. Of course, Ignis!”

“Wonderful! Shall we, then?” He offers a hand to Prompto, bringing him to his feet, and they set off down to the riverside, making small talk and enjoying one another’s company. The river bubbles alongside them, joined with the sound of their footsteps. The wind wisps around them, making the leaves and branches above them rustle and tickling Prompto’s cheeks.

“Thanks for last night, Iggy. You really helped me out, I haven’t slept that well in a long time,” Prompto smiles shyly at him.

“Absolutely no trouble at all, Prom. I’m glad that I was able to help you.”

“Seems like you do that a lot,” the bitter laugh that follows Prompto’s sentence shifts the mood drastically between them, causing Ignis stop and turn to face him.

“And what do you mean by that, Prompto?” he softly asks.

“It’s just- well, I just feel like a burden to you, is all. You’re always helping me, saving my ass, and I just…”

“Prompto,” his tone turns serious now, “Listen to me. You are not a burden. You are never a burden-”

“But all I do is get into trouble. Like this!” He gestures to their heads, “If I wasn’t so stupid and reckless, none of this would have happened! You wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” Tears begin to gather in his eyes. “All I am is a waste of space…” he turns away with a sniffle; he didn’t want Ignis to see him this way.

Ignis feels his heart shatter inside his chest, seeing the usual ray of sunshine like this. How long had Prompto felt this way?

“Prompto…”

A giant ear flicks at his name, but he doesn’t turn around. Ignis shifts to the front of him and wraps his arms around his center, bringing him in for a tight hug.

“I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself. This isn’t your fault. No one could have predicted this would happen. Please…” he encourages him to lift his head, blue eyes locking with green. “Don’t say that you’re a waste of space. Don’t say that you’re a burden. You are anything but. We need you, Prompto…I need you. We wouldn’t be the same without you.”

He brings a hand up to lightly wipe away the tears, but doesn’t take it away, cupping his cheek, feeling the damp, freckled skin grow warm.

“What can I do to show you that, Prompto?”

Prompto doesn’t say anything, just looks at him with sorrowful eyes, and Ignis decides it’s now or never to take his chance to show him how much he means to him.

He leans forward slowly, giving Prompto plenty of time to back away should he choose, but he stays put, his eyes flitting between his lips and emerald irises. With one last daring breath, Ignis closes the gap between them, placing his lips on Prompto’s, eyes falling closed.


	4. His Kiss

The second Ignis’s lips touch his, Prompto’s mind goes completely blank for the first time since all of this started. Ignis is kissing him. Ignis is kissing…him? Of all people on Eos, Ignis chooses to kiss him. His lips are soft and gentle to the touch, brushing against Prompto’s almost like he’s afraid he’ll break him.

It only lasts a moment before Ignis pulls back and looks at him expectantly.

“I understand if this is not what you want, but I only wish for you to see how important you are to me, Prompto.”

“I-I…” he doesn’t know how to respond, struggling to find the right words, but his mind comes up empty. With every second of silence that passes, Ignis’ face drops, feeling as though he must have crossed a line.

“I- Forgive me, Prompto, I shouldn’t have-” Prompto’s mind snaps into action hearing this, and smashes his mouth back onto Ignis’, making the rest of his sentence die on his lips.

This time, Prompto swears he feels sparks. Cliché, yes, but he knows he does. Everything else seems to fade away, even time itself stands still; all Prompto can do is focus on Ignis. He pours every ounce of passion into the kiss that he has hidden from him over the years, taking his breath away, and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close, wanting to feel all of him, which has Ignis doing the same, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

They stand there for what must be an eternity, lips locked in an intricate dance. They turn daring, tongues slipping into the other’s mouth, twirling together, with their hands now wandering over each other’s bodies, airy breaths and moans escaping them; until a shrill ringtone breaks them apart, making them both jump back in shock as they come crashing down from cloud nine.

It takes Ignis a moment to realize the ring is coming from his phone, and with shaky hands, he pulls it out to answer, sounding dazed.

“H-hello?”

“Hey Iggy, how’s it going over there?” Gladio’s voice rings through the receiver.

“U-um, fine, just f-fine, erm…”

“You okay? You sound kinda out of it?”

Ignis clears his throat before answering, “I’m alright, Gladio, more than alright actually.” He gives Prompto an adoring look.

“Err- if you say so. Anyways, we made it to Lestallum and asked around a bit, but no one seems to know anything about something like this happening.”

“I see…” Prompto looks at him curiously when he sees his face drop.

“But Noct actually came up with a good idea for once,” a sharp “Hey!” from the Prince sounds in the background. “He thought maybe we could go see that potions lady near the Malmalam Thicket and see if she might know something.”

“You mean Kimya? I suppose that’s as good an idea as any.”

“Yeah, who woulda thought Princess has a brain.” The sound of a smack and Gladio’s boisterous laugh follow the insult.

“Anyways, we’re gonna stay in town for the night and head out in morning. No way we’d make it there and back before dark.”

“Very well, do keep us posted.”

Saying their goodbyes, Ignis hangs up the phone and slips it back into his pocket.

“Gladio?”

“Yes, no one could offer any answers in Lestallum, unfortunately, but perhaps Kimya can help us.”

“Kimya?”

“The woman we met near Malmalam Thicket, with the House of Hexes.”

“Oh, gotcha, well, I guess we’ll see.”

“Indeed…”

An awkward silence falls over them, neither really knowing how to address what had happened prior to the phone call. Prompto seems to look anywhere else except at Ignis, fidgeting with his feet, until the man clears his throat, bringing a hand to Prompto’s to take hold of; their long fingers link together, with Prompto’s sharpened nails scraping against his skin slightly. Prompto looks down at their hands, then up to his eyes.

“How about we return to camp to talk about this, hmm?” his tender smile helping to put Prompto at ease..

“…Okay.”

* * *

They had barely settled into their camp chairs when Prompto blurts out the question that Ignis was anticipating.

“So, what are we now?” his nervousness seems to come back full force now, almost tangible in the atmosphere around them.

“Well…what would you like us to be, Prompto?”

“Err, well, I mean, I really like you, like _like_ you…”

“I’ve picked up on that,” Ignis teases, hoping the humor might help Prompto relax and it seems to work, making him giggle, his body now visibly easing.

“Heh…yeah, I guess so. But I mean, like, I want to be with you, like as a partner…but if that’s not what you want, that’s fine-”

Ignis is quick to lean over the armrests to presses his lips to Prompto’s as he starts to backpeddle, and pulls away after a moment.

“I would be honored to be with you, Prompto.”

“Wha- wait, really…?”

“Now and forever,” as he locks their lips together again.

* * *

The rest of the day is that of pure bliss in Prompto’s eyes; they laze around camp for the most part, enjoying the company of one another, exploring the intricacies of their new relationship.

After a light lunch, they decide to take another walk around the area, Ignis wanting to search for ingredients that could be useful for dinner, and Prompto taking pictures of anything that catches his eye (yes, most of them were of Ignis, but shh.)

By the time they made it back to the haven, darkness had fallen over the land, having wandered further than they anticipated. Luckily, it was still too early for daemons to be appearing. Ignis quickly sets himself to the task of starting dinner while Prompto lights the fire pit and nurses the flames into a roaring fire, before going to help Ignis; well, use the term ‘help’ loosely; stealing kisses from him every few minutes was probably more of a distraction than anything, Prompto will admit, but Ignis certainly doesn’t seem to mind.

By the time they had finished dinner the full moon was high in the sky, casting her light onto the landscape below, stars shimmering in the never-ending blackness above them. They had settled close to the fire, Ignis stretching out a blanket on the rocky surface for the two of them; the cool humid air enough to make them shiver. Ignis had pulled Prompto into his lap, letting him curl into his chest, reveling in his warmth and the heat from the fire.

However, Prompto was restless. He scrolls back and forth between the apps on his phone, but nothing seems to pique his interest, his mind wandering back to their first kiss from earlier. He couldn’t get it out of his head, Ignis’s soft lips, the way his body felt against him, caressing him almost. He shakes his head, giving up on the phone, turning it off before glancing around the haven, trying to think of some way to settle down. 

He peeks up at Ignis, who was enthralled in a cooking book, naturally, and studies him, admiring his beauty in the firelight. Prompto will admit, that while he fallen in love with his personality and the kindness of his heart first, there was no denying the exotic beauty Ignis has; the way the light dances off his sharp features makes him look almost ethereal now. His hair wisps across his forehead; he hadn’t bothered to style it after his bath this morning, but Prompto kind of likes the look, giving him a more relaxed, youthful appearance. Looking up to the large antlers and ears on top of his head now, they were unique, yes, but they somehow seem to match Ignis, even accentuate his noble beauty. His eyes wander down the rest of Ignis’s body, watching the muscles of his arms and chest ripple under his shirt as he shifts around, one arm moving back for him to lean on. Oh, how desperately he wanted to run his hands his body again, over his arms and chest all the way down his stomach and further to his co-

_‘Easy there, Prompto!’_ his faced burns at the thoughts, trying not to let his mind wander down _that_ rabbit hole

Still though, he doesn’t tear his gaze away, and the more he stares, the more he feels something else rousing inside him now, something far more primal.

Ignis glances down at him, face twisting in worry when he sees how red Prompto is.

“Feeling alright, Prompto?”

Prompto snaps his head up and stares at him for a split second, unsure of what to say, but eventually decides _‘Screw it’_ placing a hand on the back of his head to guide Ignis forward, leaning up to bring their lips together in a heavy kiss.


	5. Take Me

Every kiss of theirs up to this point had been soft, sweet, more innocent pecks on the lips, almost like they were exploring the feeling and each other. Now though, Prompto made his intentions very clear, throwing all innocence out the window. He shifts in Ignis’s lap, and straddles him, not once breaking away from his mouth. The action surprises the man, leaving his brain scrambling to catch up with what was happening, the book slipping from his hand and thumping onto the blanket below them. 

Prompto continues to kiss him, tongue now darting out to lick at his bottom lip, coaxing a breathy moan from him, letting Prompto push his tongue into his mouth, massaging his. As his mind finally comes around, Ignis moves his hands to grip at Prompto’s waist, his blunt nails digging into the fabric there, pulling him even closer. He responds to the kiss, encouraging the blond now, pushing his tongue against his, making him moan. Prompto brings his arms up around Ignis’s shoulders, one hand twisting and pulling at his hair, the other dipping under his shirt, digging his nails into the skin, leaving indentations behind.

He takes it one step further and grinds his hips down against Ignis, the man tossing his head back, gasping. “Prompto!”

He smirks at the reaction, and continues to move his hips over Ignis’s groin, feeling his cock growing stiff beneath his slacks.

“A-are you sure, Prom?” Prompto shivers hearing his nickname roll of his tongue. “I-I won’t be able to…to stop,” Ignis manages between moans, hips bucking up against him now.

“Yes…Gods yes, Ignis, please…I want you to fuck me!”

Something snaps inside the tactician hearing Prompto beg like that for him, and it has him ripping Prompto’s shirt from his body, tossing it carelessly aside, before shifting him onto his back, almost slamming him down, kneeling in between his legs, his arms pinning him to the ground. One hand grips Prompto’s chin as he burns down on the blond, claiming his mouth roughly like a man possessed, the force of his lips now almost bruising. His tongue dives into his mouth, chasing Prompto’s in a game of cat and mouse, desperate for a taste. The groans from the blond vibrate past their lips in a continuous stream, arms moving to his back, pulling him closer again. Prompto could hardly keep up with Ignis now; his brain essentially jelly, just along for the ride at this point. And they’ve only just begun…

Ignis releases his chin and lets his hand wander, brushing past his collarbones, and pinching at his nipples, working over each perky bud until both were hard, making the pitch of Prompto’s muffled voice increase. His head flops back onto the ground with a string of curses after an especially hard pinch, claws curling into the fabric of Ignis’ shirt. 

“Sensitive, are we, my love?” Ignis smirks as he continues to tease the skin.

“ _Fuck!_ Please! Don’t…don’t tease me…” Prompto cries, completely overwhelmed yet desperate for more.

Ignis obliges, after all, how can he say no to the absolute adorableness writhing underneath him, and continues downward, further and further, until he makes it to the button on Prompto’s jeans, popping it with ease and encouraging him to lift his hips to pull the pants and boxers down his legs in one go, throwing them away, leaving the blond completely exposed.

Ignis sits up and pauses a moment to gaze over his lover’s body, his face red, looking completely wrecked, lips parted with little pants, pupils wide leaving only a small ring of baby-blue around them. His hands twitch against the blanket now, claws flexing against the fabric. The lean, muscular frame squirms beneath him, the constellation of freckles dotted over the light-colored skin, scars from their previous battles entwined within. A light trail of hair runs down his lower stomach to his pale cock, twitching against his pelvis, the tip rosy and leaking against his skin. Breathtaking to say the least.

Prompto waits with bated breath as emerald eyes trail over him, his skin heating up underneath the gaze.

“Please…” he whispers, snapping the man out of his trance.

Ignis smirks, and trails a hand down to his cock, placing a lone finger at the tip and sliding it down to the base. “Is this what you want, my love?”

Prompto frantically nods, biting his lip as his eyes clench shut, making Ignis tsk, removing his hand. He brings his other hand to cup Prompto’s face again, thumb on his bottom lip.

“Look at me, Prompto,” continuing when his eyes flicker open, “I want to hear you. Scream for me, my love…”

His hand returns to the sensitive cock and grips it tightly now, stroking him properly, smearing his pre-cum down the shaft as he goes. Strings of curses and moans fly from Prompto, echoing up to the sky, as Ignis moves his hand up in down, increasing in speed now, before deciding to shift his head down, hot breathe pillowing over the head. He wraps his lips around the tip, hand still pumping up and down the shaft, and dips his tongue into his slit, the taste of salty pre-cum coating his tongue.

“ _Hnnn!_ ” Prompto bucks his hips up when he feels Ignis hum over the tip.

“ _S-Shit!_ O-oh Gods!” he moans louder now, wanting nothing more than to come, feeling himself grow closer to his sweet, sweet release.

“Ignis… _Ignis_! Fuck, fuck, I’m c-close! So f-fucking close!” 

His confession has Ignis pulling off of him and he nearly cries in protest until a mouth covers his, nipping at his bottom lip.

“You will only cum on my cock, understood?” Ignis almost growls the command as he pulls away, the dominant tone nearly makes Prompto disobey him right then and there, cock jumping at the thought. He nods timidly, and Ignis smiles.

“On your hands and knees then, my love.” Prompto obeys quickly, eager to please.

Ignis stands as he does this to remove his own clothes, his shirt and pants joining Prompto’s on the ground. His underwear comes off last, his body shivers as his cock hits the cold night air, but relieved to be free from its confines. He catches sight of Prompto staring, biting his lip.

“Like what you see?” he smirks.

Prompto turns away and nods shyly, embarrassed. He senses the man kneel behind him; a hand trails down his back, goosebumps following in its wake, past his tail, until it reaches his ass, smacking the plump skin, making him whimper.

“I can’t wait to feel you around me, Prom. Bury my cock deep inside that tight little ass of yours.”

A flash of blue crystals appear as Ignis pulls something from the armiger, a quick glance back shows a bottle of lube in his hand; Prompto can only imagine how that got there, but if he had to guess, it was probably Gladio’s doing.

He hears the sound of the bottlecap snapping open, followed by Ignis leaning over his back, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Relax for me, Prom…”

A finger trails down between his checks, spreading the lube over his puckered hole, before pushing into him, sliding in and out slowly. The feeling is a foreign one to Prompto, but not entirely unwelcomed. But as a second finger follows the first, Prompto begins to feel the burn, wincing slightly at the pain. He tries to follow what Ignis said, willing his muscles to ease at the touch, but it feels like too much.

“It’s alright, Prompto.” Ignis stills his fingers, letting him adjust, reaching his other hand down to Prompto’s flagging cock and stroking it, hoping to provide a distraction. Prompto hums at this, the feeling helping to bring his focus away from the burn, and he quickly turns his head towards Ignis, begging for a kiss. Their lips glide together while Prompto adapts to him, tongues battling.

After a few minutes, Ignis feels Prompto start to relax around him, and he begins to move his fingers again, stretching his hole open in a scissoring motion, before adding one last finger, looking for that one spot deep within to ensure his pleasure. Prompto breaks away with a cry of ecstasy when he finds it, head dropping down as the pleasure begins to take over once more.

When Ignis feels that Prompto is stretched enough, he rips his fingers out, grabbing the discarded lube bottle once more to lather his cock up, and dismisses it back into the armiger.

“Ready, Prompto?” shifting his hips slightly, lining up.

“Yes… _yes_ , Ignis, please …”

At that, he slowly pushes the blunt head of his cock in, making them both gasp. Ignis curses under his breath; the muscles clamp down on his cock, and it takes all of his will power not to _rut_ forward into that tight, _hot_ , heat, wanting to give the man underneath him time to adjust. He pushes in slowly until his hips are flush against Prompto’s ass and Prompto feels like he’s been split open, underestimating just how _big_ Ignis was. He takes a few moments, willing his body to relax, before rocking his hips back in an experimental motion, gasping at the pleasure that shoots up his spine.

“Iggy, _pleeaaase_!”

“What do you want, my love?” He really can’t help but tease, truly loving the sight of Prompto losing all control underneath him. He leans over his back, whispering and nibbling at his ear.

“ _Uggh_ , Gods, take me! Please! _Hnn-_ fuck me…”

No need to tell him twice. Ignis sits up and grips him tight, and starts to roll his hips, slowly at first, but eventually loses all patience, pounding deep within him, using his grip as leverage to pull him back into every thrust, the sound of skin slapping filling the air. Every time he pulls out, he feels Prompto clamp down just a little bit tighter.

Prompto becomes a moaning mess, loving the feeling of being taken so roughly. One particular hard thrust has his arms giving out, his face and chest pressing into the ground. But not for long, Ignis reaches a hand to his hair, gripping around his giant ears and yanks him up, pulling him up flush against his chest, never once slowly down his hips. The change in angle has the head of his cock brushing up against his prostate every time he thrusts in, and Prompto nearly screams, his cock dripping and spasming with every movement. He reaches an arm back to grab onto Ignis for support, his grip landing over his rocking hips, claws digging in roughly, threatening to break the skin.

“I want you to cum for me, Prompto,” Ignis breathes into his ear, “You’re taking me so well…so… _fucking_ …well.” He shifts his hand to grab at Prompto’s weeping cock, stroking him, squeezing him in time with his thrusts; the blond babbles now, his pleasure building higher and higher to a crescendo.

Ignis starts to lose his focus, hips breaking their rhythm and instead bucking unrestrained into his lover. He could feel his own orgasm building, growing closer and closer, but he was determined to make Prompto come first, wanting to hear him scream his name. His grips tightens around him, until finally he reaches his peak with a wail, screaming Ignis’ name, his cum landing across the blanket beneath them, cock quivering as Ignis pumps every last drop from him. His insides convulse wildly over Ignis’ cock, milking him, and he slams his hips against Prompto with a deep guttural grunt, rutting deep within him as he feels his own release wash over him, spurting deep inside. The warmth that rushes through him makes Prompto’s cock twitch once more with a last dribble of cum, before he slumps forward, wobbling knees making him collapse back down onto his hands. He feels Ignis pull back too soon for his liking, wishing they could stay like this forever, his softening cock slipping from him, leaving him feeling empty. Ignis appears at his side, maneuvering him to where he can carry him bridal style back towards the tent.

As much as Ignis just wants to collapse with Prompto in his arms, to cuddle with him in the afterglow and all of their naked glory, the reasonable side of his brain convinces him clothes are a must, his body beginning to shiver as the sweat cools. Prompto is too exhausted to do much of anything, allowing Ignis to dress him while his eyes flutter shut. By the time Ignis manages to adorn his own night clothes, he’s out like a light, light snores escaping from his partly opened mouth. Ignis smiles at the scene; he truly is the luckiest man on Eos, being able to call Prompto his own in every sense of the word. He lays down and spoons him from behind, whispering into his ears, “I love you, Prompto.” He doesn’t expect him to hear him, but the smile that creeps over the blonde’s face tells a different story.


	6. Back to Normal?

Gladio taps his foot impatiently as he waits for Ignis to pick up his phone. He would normally answer right away, never one to have his phone far away from him, especially when they were separated, but now, the dial tone seems to go on and on. Only at the last possible second does he pick up, voice sounding somewhat muffled and gruffy.

“…Hello?”

“Uh, hey Iggy. You feeling alright?"

“Erm,” he coughs to clear his throat, “just fine, Gladio.” He coughs again. “Feeling a bit parched is all.”

“Ah, gotcha, anyways, great news for ya. Kimya thinks she knows what happened to you two. She said some nagas possess the ability to turn people into these things called kemonomimis, basically humans with different animal features. But she gave us a potion that should be able to cure you.”

“Ah, excellent news,” Ignis’ voice was lower now, almost sounding like he was straining, and Gladio could hear some sort of shuffling in the background.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Iggy? What’s that noise?”

“It’s nothing, Gladio. Just Prompto helping me, _uugh_ , clean up the camp.”

“Uhh, if you say so. Anyways, we’re hiking back to the car now, and then we’ll be heading back.”

“Very well, Gladio. Drive safely.” The click of the phone ends the conversation rather abruptly, leaving Gladio to stare at his phone baffled.

* * *

“You… _hmm_ , you will be the death of me, little rabbit.”

Prompto shifts his eyes up to glance up at the man standing above him, his face looking absolutely debauched, before giggling, sending vibrations shooting straight down his cock. His mouth sinks back down to the base, sucking and swirling his tongue around the hard appendage as he goes, one hand shifting from his hip to reach up and cup his balls and rub them gently. He swallows around the heavy cock, fighting his gag reflex back, and lets his throat massage the flesh, making Ignis _moan_.

Ignis manages to toss his phone back into the chair behind him, and grips the blond hair kneeling beneath him, tugging on those ears, too, and just like that, he’s back in control, setting his own pace as he thrusts in and out of Prompto’s waiting mouth.

Prompto kneels there and lets him do as he pleases, sucking him in as best he could. He can tell when Ignis gets close, his thrusts becoming rough, his grip tightening on his head; he nearly chokes when Ignis shoves his cock all the way in, coming hard down his throat. He manages to swallow everything he gives him, sucking him dry afterwards. His lips are bruised and tears run down his cheeks by the time Ignis is done with him, but he’s quick to comfort him, ensuring he didn’t hurt him and kissing away the tears.

Their kisses get heated again, Prompto still rock hard in his pants, and Ignis guides him back into the tent for one more go around.

* * *

Noctis and Gladio arrive back at the haven by mid-afternoon. The two could tell something had shifted between their friends, but neither could put their finger on what exactly. Prompto and Ignis had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being, waiting until the right time to tell the others.

Ignis is the first to administer his potion, breaking the glass in his hand and watching as the liquid inside turns to a golden vapor that winds around his body, washing over him. The other three hold their breath, praying to the Six that this works, and they stare in awe when the antlers begin to shrink, as his ears move down and morph back into those of a human.

Prompto follows suite, the mist feeling cool against his skin. He feels a tingling sensation on his head as the ears shrink and move downwards, and he watches as the digits on his hands and feet shorten back to how they were. He would never admit it, but…he’s going to miss those giant ears.

* * *

As they gathered around the fire-pit for dinner, Gladio asks what he thought to be the obvious question.

“So, are we gonna go after that thing again?”

“What?” Ignis snaps his head up. Prompto almost chokes on his bite.

“You heard me.”

“You can’t be serious,” Noctis scoffs.

“Oh come on, we’ve seen what she can do, and we know what to expect now. Besides, we need the gil.”

“Gladio…I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

***

Ignis was right, it really wasn’t a good idea. In fact, it was a horrible idea. Maybe their worst one yet. When they arrive back to where they had found her before, the giant beast looks at them like they were idiots, her face so clearly saying: ‘You can’t be serious.’

The battle was even shorter this time, and Prompto and Ignis stand off to the side as they watch Gladio and Noctis succumb to the same strange mist as before, the latter mumbling, “Idiot,” under his breath more than a few times. If he knew that Gladio wouldn’t be unconscious by the time they got to them, Ignis very well would have beat him to it. Once the fog dissipates, they make their way over to their comatose companions, and low and behold, what do they find? Two furry ears atop Gladio’s head with a long bushy tail to follow suite that looks like it belongs to a wolf. Noctis, on the other hand, had sleek, black ears matching his hair, and a long, black feline-like tail on the ground behind him.

“Oh for Gods’ sake…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> I also hope you have a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @katerleegrand for more FFXV content :D


End file.
